


Cemetery Gates

by Phan and Dil (Raggdoll_101)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Death, Emo Dan, Falling In Love, M/M, Pastel Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Phan%20and%20Dil
Summary: Pastel Phil has always had a great life!Except... the day Daniel Howell notices him.Then each day becomes stranger...





	1. Chapter 1

**Phil**

I wake up, to my blaring alarm. I turn if off, and shrug off my covers.

UGH! Today is Monday, and that means school.

Yesterday Troye Tyler, and I went on the London eye for the thousandth time.

I stand up, and shivers in my Lavender pajamas. I need to get dressed.

I walk over to my blue dresser, and pull out my pink sweater and cream colored pants. I grab my favorite flower crown (light pink), and set it on my raven colored hair.

Mom calls me down, and I race down the stairs, and see my mother standing next to a large stack of pancakes, drenched in syrup.

I sit down, and grab my fork, “Thanks Mum!”

She beams at me, “You’re welcome, dear.”

I stuff my mouth full of pancakes, when Mum sets my backpack down, and pats my shoulder, “Phil, dear, your bus will be here in four minutes. Please don’t forget.”

I nod my head, and stuff my mouth full of pancakes, cleaning my plate.

“Philip! Your bus is here!”

"Okay! BYE!!!”

“By Philip!”

I race out the door, and run onto the bus, surprising the bus driver, who had just opened the bus door. “‘Ello Philip!”

“Good morning to you, Mr.Punmey.” I say, as I walk the aisle to find a spot.

There are none.

Well… there’s _one_.

But I don’t want to sit in _THAT_ one.

Because it is right beside the meanest, worst, rudest, person in all of England:

_Daniel Howell_ . **THE** Daniel Howell. Black clothing, emo, tattooed, eyeliner, evil, two lip piercings, Daniel Howell.

He is the worst of the worst bullies. If he bullies you once, you are going to die. If you say something rude to him, he’ll make your life hell.

I shudder as I realize I might have to sit next to him.

He raises a curious eyebrow at me. His lips form a small interested smile. I almost fainted.

“Psst...”

I turn my attention away from Daniel, realizing that I was staring at him. My cheeks turn pink. I look to see an amused Tyler, looking at me, “Sit next to me, we’ll never go anywhere if you don’t sit.”

Then I realize that **everyone** is looking at me.

I sit next to Tyler immediately, and I feel my face become hot, it must be scarlet by now.

“Nice job, making such a scene.” Tyler said, smiling prettily, seeming unfazed by me being humiliated five seconds ago.

“Uh-hu.” I say quiety, pulling out my textbook, and reading the part we had to study for homework. My millionth time of reading it. I could practically recite it-

“So, we have a test tomorrow?”

“I think so.”

“Oh, well, that's new, Phil does not know about something!” He said, annoyingly.

“You be quiet!” I laugh, and gently push Tyler.

The bus comes to a stop. We’re at school.

“Well, let’s go!” I say, and jump out of the seat, only to get lost in the swarm of other kids.

“TTYL!!!!” Tyler shouts back to me.

I smile but then shudder once I hear a familiar deep chuckle, “Looks like your boyfriend wants to say goodbye.”

I glance behind me, and see Dan at his full height. He is actually a bit taller than me. But then again, I am over the height average. I try to push the thought of how tall he’d be to a regular highschooler.

I stand my ground, and become serious, “He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just a good friend.” It was so hard to resist the urge to say, ‘but, you would know nothing about them, would you?’

“Oh?” He says purred, making a shiver run up my spine, “Is that why you were checking me out?”

I turn red, “I was NOT checking you out!” I yell at him, and shove past other people, just to get away.

“Bye bye, Philip.” People look at me, slightly surprised. I keep my cool, and walk into school quickly.

I walk into the centrum, and out of the corner, of my eye, I see Daniel lounging in a chair. I pick up my pace.

Then I see him… again! He was walking next to me, and brushed my shoulder on the way past.

I practically run into first period, fearing that Daniel would be around another corner.

“Ok Class!!” Ms.Lee chirped, “Turn to page one thousand, forty eight.”

******

After a successful day of school, I walk down the hallway, and a tap on my shoulder let's me know that Troye Sivan is standing an inch away from me.

“Hello.”

“Hey Troye!”

A small silence came between us, I decided to break it.

“I have not seen you all day!”

“I know.”

Silence. This happened a lot...

“So, did you guys study for the math test?” Troye asked, trying to make the silence less… awkward.

I shrugged, “No, it doesn't matter.” Or at least, today it does not.  

“YES!” Troye shouted, making me jump, “It does, this is the end of course classes.” Troye narrowed his eyes, “Do you want to fail?”

Tyler walked up behind us, and ‘yeahed’ in agreement.

I sigh, “No, but I have just had this problem where Daniel Howell-”

Daniel passed us in the hallway, shoving his shoulder into mine, causing me to fall backwards, and gasp. Thank god Tyler is my friend, because he would not have caught me if not.

Daniel glanced back, and smiled evilly at me. Earbuds were stuck in his ears. His hair was messy and made him look similar to a hobbit.

“Daniel is so strange.” Troye said, curling his lip.

“And mysterious.” Tyler sighed.

“I’m going to follow him.” I say, earning alarmed looks spread through my peers.

“Why?” Troye asked, giving me the all too familiar look, the look that basically said, _Hey, guess what? You're insane!_

“Because, I want to see why the ‘Emo god’ is always so grumpy.”

“Phil that’s against the law.” Tyler said, frowning at me.

“Yeah, but aren't you curious?”

“I guess.” Tyler admitted, getting a elbow to the shin from Troye, “Don’t encourage our little sociopath.”

The bell rang, and both older boys looked at me, expectantly. I smile, and tip an imaginary hat, “Bye boys!” I stroll out of the school.

I wait for a very long time ‘till Daniel decided to walk down the stairs and out of the door. In Fact he was the last one. _Detention_?

My parents know I stay out late with Tyler and Troye, so the probably won’t get scared if I am home late.

Well, for all I know, I could be promoted to a stalker academy. 


	2. The Cemetery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phi gets more than he bargained for.

Daniel  walks out of the door quickly, and I follow, not too far behind. I was far enough though, that he would not expect anything.

*******

I followed Daniel, wondering where the emo goes after school. 

He walks down numerous sidewalks and streets, I start to worry that I will lose my way back. 

Daniel walks slowly down an alleyway that led to the older side of Manchester. A cracked sidewalk was the only thing that 

I gasp when I see the headstones names:  _ James and Emma Howell, 1969-2012 _ . A smaller headstone sat next to the other,  _ Adrian Howell 2001-2012 _ .

“What do you want, Lester?” He sneered. I took a step back. His eyes were pink from crying, but the look on his face suggested that he wanted to kill me. 

“I am sorry, I just-”

“Am enjoying watching me wither in pain? Enjoying me crying, not looking all strong and powerful? ARE YOU ENJOYING MY SUFFERING AND PAIN!!??! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU LESTER!?” Tears were leaking freely from his face, and landing on his  _ My chemical romance _ shirt. 

“Daniel I-”

“LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP FUCKING PITYING ME!!” He screamed, I flinched.

Silence engulfs us.

“Leave.” He whispered.

“I am so sorry Daniel, I’ll just leave.” I said, scared of what he might do to me if he gets mad.

“Don’t pity me because I’m alone in this world.” he growled.

I look at him shocked.

“WHAT DID YOU THINK!? That I have a home to go to? A mom that cares about me, and makes me dinner?!?! A dad who wants me to do the best I can and plays baseball with!? A brother that I can compete with and tease!!??!? NO PHIL LESTER!? I DON’T.”

He sank to his knees. “You might, but I don’t.”

“Dan I’m so sorry-”

He chuckled,  _ actually _ chuckled, “I am so fucking messed up.”

“You curse a lot.”

“You’ve got a problem with that???”

“No.” I say turning around. I leave dan who fell over and started to sob and curse once more. 

****


	3. The secret life of Dan

 

**Dan**

I walk home when Lester is far out of sight. WHY DID HE THINK HE COULD JUST WALK UP TO ME LIKE THAT, AND TORMENT ME.

Today was Adrian’s birthday. He turns fifteen today.

I shrug on my backpack, and walk, as slowly as possible back home.

I walk up to a old, rust colored apartment.

I open the door, and sigh when my aunt was not home. Yeah, she’s a part of my family, but abusing your sister’s kid is not ok.

Police don’t believe the scars.

Physically, and Mentally.

Cause, I’m a kid.

I’m just an Emo kid who deserves to die. Maybe I should just die like she says.

I run up to my room, and lock the door. I open the window and turn on my ipod.

_Goner_ by Twenty øne pilots blares into my earbuds.

I shout my favorite lyrics into the night sky, “DON’T LET ME BE GONE!”

My phone buzzes I duck back inside, and grab it.

One new message. Who the hell could be calling me?

_DAN where R u?_

I deleted the message. Audrey Pulick does not matter, I'm too gay for her anyways.

My ipod pauses, changing to the next song, a great one: _Vampires will never hurt you_ by MCR.

“DANIEL!” The slambing of a door alerts me that my aunt is home.

I shudder, and touch my back, instinctively. The knife cuts, the saw marks, and the mangle cuts.

She is normally drunk when she gets home. Spending all of her money on beer and wine. Completely ignoring my needs.

I take of my dirt covered t-shirt, exposing my pale chest. I fall back on my bed, and wrap my arms around my cold chest. There are bumps where the knife marks are. But my aunt did not do these. She cuts my back, not my arms and chest.

How do I get these, you might ask? The answer is simple. I did that.

My aunt tells me that I have no use in this world, and I stupidly believe her. Only because, the family I loved, along with my self-love, died in a car crash.

I don’t matter, I really don’t.

I always just make everyone mad.

“DANIEL!”

“Its Dan.” I whisper, I hate the name Daniel, my dad always called me that. My heart hurts when I hear that name.

“GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!”

“Yes Ma’am.” I call back.

I put on a new shirt, getting rid of the old, dirt covered one. It’s my favorite Green day one.

“DANIEL!”

“I’M COMING!!” My patience was up with her.

She was silent.

A chill runs down my back, I never yell at her, and am not _allowed_ to.

I walk over to my door, and slowly unlock it. The stairs seem so far down, and long.

I shudder and walk down to her.

She is standing, glaring at me, “‘Ello Aunt Sara,” I give a weak laugh, “how are you?”

She still glares at me, “Oh, how was your night, Ms.Smith?”

“Well, aren't you kind tonight?” She spat.

“I am sorry.”

“Shut up, it’s time for your beatings.”

I bend over, and brace for the impact. A searing pain erupted in the middle of my back. I had to force myself not to scream. After a few more times of her throwing the knife at my back, she stopped, and growled, “Ok, now go take a shower, and go to bed.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

********

While I was in the shower, what felt like gallons of blood leaked down my back, I shudder, the blood turned the water red.


	4. The secret bearer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil can't keep it in.  
> Tyler and Troye are pressing him into it.  
> SRRY!  
> I'm a sucky writer.

**Phil**

The next day, Daniel does not show up at school. So, the school day, went pretty well. But then he did not show up for a second day, and then a third day. Soon, a whole entire week slipped away, and Daniel Howell did not show up.

Tyler frowned, “Dan has never been absent for this long.” He sighed dramatically, “And believe me, I know A LOT about him.”

I shifted uncomfortably, and Troye made a disgusted look,“1. Ew.Thats gross Tyler, and 2. TYLER YOUR A CREEP!!” Tyler laughed, and Troye shoved him over, “Finally, 3. You, sadly, are right.” Tyler pumped his fist in happiness, “BUT,” Troye started, “Daniel might be over at a family member's house.”

“His parents are-” I throw a hand over my mouth. Blabbing his business is not my right. 

“‘His parents’ are what, Phil?” Troye said, accusing me. 

“Um-Er…”

“What?” Troye and Tyler shouted, together.

“Nothing.” I said quietly, walking away towards class.

“Phil, seriously, what?”

“His parents are on a vacation, he-er-must have gone to join them.”

Troye opened his mouth, to interject, but Tyler interrupted,  “Ok, cool”

“Yeah.” I turn around and walk quickly to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who hasn't ever felt the way Phil is Philling?  
> (HAAHAHAHAHAHA)  
> I'm so funny.


	5. Not a small mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan hates his life, and has a sever problem, and it soon gets too out of hand.

**Dan**

“Daniel, are you ok?” The orange haired, large glasses, counselor asked me.

“Yeah. I’m Ok.” I lie through my teeth. The healing wounds on my back and arms, hurt worse today than any other day.

The Councillor looks worriedly at me, and pulls out a clipboard, she clears her throat, “I am Amy Wilder, you can just call me Ms.Wilder or Amy, wich ever you feel more comfortable with.” She smiled a flashy, fake smile at me, “Do you have anything you want to talk about? Any questions?”

“Yes, Um, why the hell am I here?”

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, “A student recommended you.”

“Oh did they?” I growl.

“Yes,” She changed the subject quickly, “do you want to talk about your parents?”

“No.”

“Alright then,” She said marking something on the clipboard, “What about your home life?”

“No.”

“Do you think you need a councillor? A therapist?”

“No, and no.”

“Ok,” She looked down the rest of her list, “Do you think you need _any_ help?”

“Other than help getting out of here? No.”

“Oh. Well then,” She stood up, “if you want, I can drive you home.”

“Yes please. I do not want to go to school.”

“You have school today?”

“Yes and I could not bare going there and seeing,” My lip curled, “Philip Lester.”

“Why?” She sits back down.

“OH, no reason, he’ll just ruin my school reputation.” I stand up, and look down at her, “I want to go now.”

“But Dan!” She said, jumping up and touching my shoulder, I shake it off, and force myself not to yelp. Aunt Sara slammed the knife down on my shoulder, “Don’t touch me or call me ‘Dan’.”

She looked at me worriedly, “Dan-er-Daniel, are you being abused? Is someone hurting you?” She reaches over and seems like she is trying to roll up my long sleeved shirt.

“NO!” I roar, making her flinch.

“Are you-” Her eyes screamed that she was worried.

“I’m **_FINE_ ** . I am **_READY_ ** to **_GO_ ** home now.”

“Ok.” She looked down, her glasses fell slightly off her nose. Orange hair covered her eyes.

I look at the ground, “Dan,” she says quietly, “if you are being hurt at home, or are hurting yourself, tell me now. I can help you.”

“No. I am not being hurt.” I say quietly closing my eyes, shoulder still throbbing.

“Are you sure.”

I take a few minutes in silence, “Yes.”

“Ok.”

***********

She was hard to convince that I was fine, and then ended up just driving me home. She and I were silent to whole time.

“Thank you.” I say quietly.

“Of course.” She looked down, “If you ever want to talk again, let me know.”

“Ok. Bye.”

“Bye-” I close the door.

I unlock our dirty apartment, and walk inside, smiling. Aunt Sara would not be home for six hours.

I climb up the stairs, slam my door, and lock it.

A sigh escapes my lips. I like being locked in my room, and not worrying about my aunt was amazing.

I laid on my bed, and closed my eyes.

_You stupid son of a bitch._

I squeeze my eyes shut, and take large breaths, ignoring the thoughts of

_You dumb asshole, Why are you even alive?_

I sit up and reach for my nightstand, eyes still shut, there was no point in opening my eyes, I knew all of corners and objects that called my nightstand home.

I feel a cool metal object against my skin. My hand clenched around the cool object, I pulled it out and opened my eyes.

I had pulled out my, well my mom’s, old scalpel.

My mother was a nurse at the hospital, and always kept some surgical equipment in our house.

"Cutting helps fix mistakes." I whisper.

I happened to steal her scalpel, and have kept it with me ever since. I raise it to my arm. I feel myself quivering slightly, the first cut always hurts the most. I slowly bring down the scalpel, and close my eyes. I rake the utensils against my skin, creating a stinging, burning, and aching feeling. Oh, how I craved this feeling. I rake it up, down, up, down, up, down, up, and down. Over and over again, until I feel a popping sensation. I open my eyes, and take the scalpel away from my arm. About twenty or so, long, red slits gleamed on my forearm. I smile slightly, feeling proud of myself. This is the most I have cut myself in the shortest amount of time.

I move onto the next arm. The same goes for this, but I don’t feel a popping, so I just keep cutting. Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down and up again. I look down at my arm, and can’t believe it’s mine.

Blood gushed out of my arm, and Then I realized that I had been cutting side to side. I smile slightly, and continue cutting, watching it slice my flesh with perfect precision. I start to feel light headed, and keep cutting.

Blood is staining my pants, and the blanket that I am sitting on. I am really becoming light headed.

I set the scalpel down, and stand up quickly to run to the lavatory, to wash off the blood.

I start to feel the urge to vomit, and take a wobbly step forward. The ground around me starts spinning, and everything is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...  
> I will add more soon!  
> :D  
> Please leave comments!


End file.
